


古代图书馆

by cavolo



Series: 半魔与猫 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 假设3代但丁拉回了哥哥——其实只是想看哥当图书管理员。私设尼禄是斯巴达捏的恶魔，类似于崔西那样，是哥哥从小养的宠物（对着宠物念书的哥真可爱）。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 半魔与猫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “尼禄，我说过多少遍？不要捡垃圾回来。”

“抱歉，你可以花钱雇用我杀掉任何恶魔，但是魔法术式不是我擅长的领域，建议你去找专业人士。”但丁打着哈欠说道。

帕蒂用力地捶打办公桌三下——三下，以示她的愤怒。“我们去哪里找啊？！”

但丁闭上眼睛假寐，说：“比如某些神秘小屋？”

帕蒂嘟囔着“哪有什么神秘小屋啊”，想要抄起地上的拖把，狠狠地敲打这个讨厌的大人，却被她的母亲制止了。

妮娜·罗尔思索片刻，问：“你是说‘古代图书馆’吗？”

“可能是叫这个名字。”但丁淡淡地说。

“我以为那只是一个传言……”

妇人和她的爱女只得到了恶魔猎人的一个耸肩作为答案。

“感谢你的建议。”妮娜放下（足够购买3个14寸披萨的）小费，拉着骂骂咧咧的女儿，离开了Devil May Cry事务所。

“妈妈，我们要去哪里？”帕蒂不安地牵着母亲的手，走进昏黑的森林里。哪怕现在是早上11时，这片森林还是见鬼的不透半点光亮。

妮娜抓紧手上的罗盘，根据指针指示的方向走。她用温柔的嗓音安慰女儿说：“去找能够帮助我们解除祖宅地下室的魔法封印的方法。然后，再去请但丁先生将里面封印的恶魔除去。”

两人互相搀扶，在树丛间穿行。

她们在途中遇见一只小猫。这个猫的皮毛是纯黑色的，而且看起来干净整洁；它有一双震慑人心的蓝宝石般的眼睛。

“是猫咪！”帕蒂想摸一下它，小猫却灵敏地跳开，跟她们保持安全的距离。

两人一猫对视了几秒，直到黑猫转过头去，看向另一边。罗尔女士和帕蒂顺着它的视线望去，见到了藏匿在茂密的树叶里的破旧屋子。等她们回过神来，黑猫却消失了。

“那是恶魔吗？”帕蒂小声问。

妮娜摇头，表示她也不清楚。她低头观察罗盘，只见指针在胡乱地转动。

“……我们走吧。”她握紧女儿的手，内心鼓起了勇气。她们有先祖流传下来的项链的庇护，更重要的是，无论如何，她都会保护好她的孩子。

推开木门的时候，门轴发出了刺耳的噪音。她们踏进室内，发现里面并非漆黑一片，甚至还有电灯照明。大厅的天花有两层楼高，1楼的中央摆放了一个木制柜台，台面放着一本很厚的典籍，柜子下面有一个开口，注有“归还&捐赠”字样；大厅两侧是通往2楼的楼梯，楼梯间的墙壁和2楼目光所及之处，全是书柜，放满了各种颜色、各种尺寸的书本。

突然，门在罗尔母女背后“嗙”的一声关上，随即一副属于男性的清冷嗓音在大厅里响起：“尼禄，我说过多少遍？不要捡垃圾回来。”

帕蒂贴近母亲，心脏跳得飞快。她又看见那只黑猫了，它趴在2楼的围栏上，同样也在盯着她。

妮娜将幼女护在身边，镇定地说：“尊敬的图书馆的管理者，我们是来寻求帮助的，恳请你为我们破除恶魔的封印。”

声音的主人叹了口气，说道：“来吧。别浪费我的时间。”

黑猫跳下围栏，踏着安静又优雅的步子，消失在左侧楼梯的尽头。

妮娜和帕蒂相继走上2楼，跟在黑猫后面，左转进入挂着大大的“静”字的区域。这个区域分成两半，一边是成排的书架，另一边是阅读区，整齐地摆放着书桌和书椅。

身穿蓝色衣袍的白发男人就坐在那里。黑猫大胆地跳到桌上，脑袋轻轻拱着男人的手背。男人把书本放到一边，面无表情地撸了会儿猫，才抬起头来面对客人。

帕蒂吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛，尖叫道：“但丁？！”

他高傲地哼声，“所以，是我那个愚蠢的弟弟叫你们来打扰我的清净的。”

帕蒂心想，但丁的哥哥比但丁更讨人厌。没有自我介绍，没有让她们坐下来说话，还当面说她们先祖的坏话！

“亚伦·罗尔，一个弱小的人类，却沉迷于使役强大的恶魔。‘他本应得到更大的幸福，但是他父亲太专横，不配做他的父亲。’*”

不过，他好歹给了她们指引。

“既然你们是他的后代，那么我允许你们借阅他的札记，直到问题被解决。”男人站起来，顺手拎上座位旁边的刀，转身踏上3楼的台阶。

桌子上，黑猫用深邃的蓝眸凝视她们。于是她们认为，她们最好不要随意走动。

片刻后，男人带着一沓纸张发黄的笔记本回来了。他将它们交给妮娜，说：“剩下的你们自己解决。还书放在1楼的柜子。不送。”

他重新坐到原来的位置，把桌面的黑猫捞起、抱到大腿上，旁若无人地继续阅读。

两母女带着先祖留下的遗产，平安无事地离开了古老的图书馆。

整座建筑物里只有一人一猫，可是她们好像听见了男人和一个孩子在对话——

“对人类再友好一些嘛，维吉尔。”

“如果你想跟人类打交道，你应该呆在但丁那里。”

“我不要。上次给他捎信的时候，他的事务所到处都是粉红的卡通装饰，让我想起了多年以前他扯下窗帘的蕾丝边说要给我做条裙子的事情。”

“……‘若愚昧者固守愚昧，他便会变聪明。’**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：引自杨周翰译《埃涅阿斯纪》卷七  
> **：译自威廉·布莱克《地狱的箴言》


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “只是循例检查他有没有干些奇怪的勾当，比如计划升起另一座塔。”

就算是但丁，也猜不透维吉尔内心的想法——虽然他并不意外维吉尔选择了被书包围的归宿。

他的兄长自幼喜爱阅读。

只是，这里跟正经的图书馆差得远了……

但丁踹开老旧的木门，踏入气氛诡异的图书馆。他花了几秒钟适应室内的黑暗。

“你没钱交电费了吗，维吉尔？”他好笑地说。

“说别人之前先看看你自己！还有，”少年的嗓音大喊，“二楼及以上禁止饮食！”

“知道啦。”但丁将妮娜借走的书塞到自助还书柜里，然后继续往大厅深处走。那里有一张茶几和两张座椅。

他将带来的食物放在茶几上，休闲地坐下，扒拉塑料袋子拿出心爱的披萨，撕下一块放入嘴中，顺便善良地提醒屋子里的另一个生物：“你的午饭凉了可别怪我。”

“你非要在我干活的时候过来……”

但丁用嗤笑回应这句小抱怨。

尼禄来到这座建筑物里唯一的饮食区时，但丁的披萨已经消失大半了。

“你最近很闲吗？”有着人类少年姿态的恶魔坐到他对面，皱起眉头，开始拆解外卖的包装。

但丁哼哼地反问：“你指什么？”因为这句话听起来不像是嘲讽。

“没有恶魔入侵是件好事，但是那也意味着你没有生意可做了。”尼禄端起一次性餐盒，开始进食。

但丁双手抱在脑后，开始观察尼禄的吃相。

酷似少年的他，用叉子卷起几根意面送进嘴里，不慌不忙地咀嚼。对于人类来说，这刚刚好；对于恶魔来说，就过于优雅了。

但丁甚至不明白，为什么尼禄会吃人类的料理。

在童年的记忆里，他没见过尼禄吃东西。一次都没有。可能由于他的漠不关心，可能由于妈妈不允许宠物进入厨房和餐厅，也可能由于维吉尔把尼禄藏起来了……他曾经以为纯种恶魔是不用吃东西的。

但是他又似乎记得一家四口热闹地吃饭的温馨场景。

忽然，尼禄抬起头来，问：“我脸上沾了番茄酱吗？”

但丁眨眨眼，“啊”了一声，说：“没有。”

“那你在看什么？”

“面条。你觉得好吃吗？”他撒谎道。

尼禄认真地思考，片刻后摇头，“我的味觉可能跟你们不太一样吧。你最好自己判断。”说罢，他将卷着面条的叉子递到但丁面前。

一只纯种的恶魔，想要跟他分享食物——它想干什么？但丁的大脑宕机了小会儿。

尼禄盯着张天真的脸蛋，歪了歪头。

但丁心想，反正它想害他还差得远。于是他大大方方地吃下那根面条。

“没什么味道。”他咂舌，甚至有点失望。事情的发展太普通了。

“我也这么觉得。”尼禄耸肩。

但丁疑惑地喃喃：“我看你吃得挺起劲的。”

尼禄说：“至少意面比恶魔的肉好吃。”

但丁想问他，恶魔的肉吃起来是什么味道的，随后预想尼禄可能会让他自己抓一只来尝尝，还是选择作罢。

尼禄的人类形态，同样保留白色的头发，蓝色的瞳孔，看上去像是小时候的维吉尔，或者但丁——反正兄弟俩长得一样。想象这样的尼禄张大嘴巴啃咬恶魔身体的某个部位，勾起了一些让但丁犯恶心的画面。

“所以，维吉尔呢？”但丁左顾右盼。

尼禄用店家附赠的餐巾纸捂住嘴巴——它甚至学会了如何擦嘴，但丁想——同时瞪大了眼睛，“你是来见他的吗？”

如此明显的惊讶的表现，但丁轻微地感觉有被冒犯到。不过考虑到尼禄陪伴维吉尔的时间之长，又似乎很合理。

“只是循例检查他有没有干些奇怪的勾当，比如计划升起另一座塔。”

尼禄放下纸巾，撇了撇嘴，说：“除了偶尔需要去回收那些不应该保存在图书馆外面的资料和恶魔遗物，维吉尔一直都呆在这里。你每次都恰好在他出门之后来访、在他回来之前离开……我以为你在躲避他。”

“你觉得我怕他？”但丁冷哼道。

尼禄摇头,“人类很复杂，有许多东西我还在学习，不过我猜，你们两个都知道其中的原因。”

但丁又花了半个小时左右，进行了一场一个人的头脑风暴。

维吉尔还没有回来。

他想他该走了。

尼禄送他到门口。

“下次，”他突然说，“挑个维吉尔在的时间点来吧。不过，注意别是早上6点到12点。”

“为什么？”但丁问。

尼禄笑道：“他很早开始就在构思的小说，最近终于动笔了。”

“他打算做个作家？写作会带给他‘力量’吗？”但丁嘲笑道。

尼禄也跟着笑了，不过是淡然的笑，“手段是手段，目的是目的。”

有个问题他总是感到很好奇。

“维吉尔允许你说这么多吗？”

“谁知道？如你所见，他也没有把我的嘴巴缝起来。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他就是有这种让人不省心的时候，对吧？”

这是一个宁静的夜晚。

直到某个没礼貌的客人开摩托车撞穿了Devil May Cry的大门。

“哇，慢点，美女。”但丁放下架在桌面的双腿，指了指后面，“厕所在那边。”

金发的客人傲慢地叉腰站在他的事务所中央，说：“二十年前，你失去了母亲和兄弟——传说中的魔剑士斯巴达之子，但丁先生，我说得对吗？”

“果然干这行就是容易被恶魔找上门。”但丁伸了个懒腰，站起来，拔出背后墙上插着的叛逆，“来一个我杀一个，早晚有天会‘中大奖’。”

“别误会，我不是你的敌人。我叫崔西。”女人转过身去，踱了几步，“我来这里，是为了找你帮忙，摧毁魔界。”

她摘下墨镜，回过头来。但丁看到的，是属于他母亲的脸。

20年前，曾经被斯巴达封印了力量的魔帝蒙杜斯复活了，并企图再次夺回对人界的控制。这似乎可以解释为什么他们家会被恶魔袭击。

但丁一边拨开路上的杂草和灌木，一边想道：时至今日他都不知道那天以后他的哥哥是怎么活过来的。

现在蒙杜斯准备在马列特岛上开启魔界之门。

“又是魔界之门。你应该知道的吧，维吉尔？”但丁高声喊道，同时踹开图书馆的大门。

大厅到处都是血迹。可怜的书柜被切成木碎。那本厚如砖头的进出记录掉在地上无人问津。

今天图书馆开了灯，所以但丁很快就发现了躺在角落的黑猫。

“唔……但丁，”尼禄还很清醒，只是浑身是伤，“看来我猜对了：蒙杜斯同时派了恶魔袭击你们。”

“维吉尔呢？”但丁连忙问。

“他要找蒙杜斯复仇。”尼禄虚弱地扒着他的手套，好像想爬上去，“我知道我太弱小了，可我不能呆在这里等他回来。”

但丁蹙眉，“你都伤得这么——”

“陪在他身边……是斯巴达创造我的全部理由。拜托了，带上我。说不定我也有派上用场的机会？”

尼禄缩小了身体，变成仓鼠的大小，钻进了但丁的衣袋里。

“行吧……好好呆着。派对要开始了，不能让维吉尔一个人享受所有的乐趣。”

岛屿为黑暗所笼罩，天上出现三个发光的红点，还会说话。

“格里芬，你太让我失望了。”

被但丁打败的狮鹫不断发出祈求和惨叫，最终在他面前化为灰烬。

蒙杜斯的大笑随着天边的红点同时消失了。

“恶心的家伙。”但丁评论道。

他继续前行，不禁感到疑惑：他哥跑哪去了？一路上都没有见到他。

窝在口袋里的尼禄冒出来，说：“我感觉到了……那边。”黑色的猫爪指向城堡内部。

但丁进入了房间。一个浑身黑色盔甲的家伙站在落地窗前，手握大剑，背对着他。

“认真的吗，尼禄？”但丁问，“我以为你刚刚是说维吉尔。”

小猫嘀咕道：“我总不可能认错自己的主人。”

疑似维吉尔的人转身，冷静地摆出预备的架势，然后朝他攻上来。

“看上去蒙杜斯对他做了什么……”尼禄低声地碎碎念。

短兵相接时，但丁听见了盔甲里传出的呼吸声，让他联想到某部著名的系列电影里的某个重要角色。

但丁奋力挥剑，弹飞对方的武器，并且拉开他们之间的距离。

突然，盔甲怪物抱着头，痛苦地低吼。外层的盔甲若隐若现，露出里面束缚着的一个人影。

他愣住了。

“他就是有这种让人不省心的时候，对吧？”

尼禄说着，跳到地面，幼小的身体开始发出刺眼的蓝色光芒——准确来说，是它正在化为一束蓝色光芒——随即斜斜地插进胸甲、融入内部。

然后，“噌”的巨响，盔甲碎开，只留下一个满脸茫然和动摇的维吉尔，和插在地上、恢复原样的阎魔刀。

后面的事情都很顺理成章。

他们联手打败了蒙杜斯，再一次将它封印起来，并且撤离了爆炸的小岛。

获得自由的崔西决定加入到恶魔猎人的行列。

而同样被解放的维吉尔却没有说什么，只身回到了他接管的古代图书馆。

失去尼禄这件事，似乎打击到了维吉尔。他把时间和精力都花在研究上，使得但丁有点担心。

“如果你也想开启魔界之门，记得事先通知下我。”他挨着书柜坐下。

怪不得维吉尔不让人到3楼以上。一盏灯都没有，连椅子都没有。只有书，成堆的恶魔之书，和厚厚的灰尘。

还是有些地方是干净的，比如但丁屁股下面这片领域。他猜，尼禄的“工作”应该就是清洁。

“我没有那种打算。”维吉尔把手上的书塞回原位，又抽出另一本翻看。

“你打算干什么？”但丁装作满不在乎地问道。

维吉尔翻了几页，说：“我准备分离我和尼禄。”

“什么？！”

维吉尔不满地瞪他一眼，狠狠说：“保持安静。”

但丁惊讶了好久，才开口：“你说的‘分离’是啥意思？！”

维吉尔合上书本，叹气，重复一遍放回、取出的动作组合。“尼禄是父亲以我的很小一部分的魔力为原材料所创造出来的恶魔。他现在……回归了。”

“所以你想重新捏一个尼禄，给你当仆人使。”听懂后，但丁嘲笑道。

维吉尔皱了下眉，似乎不同意，不过终究没有反驳，“随你怎么想。”

几个月后，但丁正在事务所里享用美味的披萨，被破门而入的蕾蒂稍微吓了一跳。

“是什么恶魔有本事把你搞成这幅屁滚尿流的样子？”

“你哥！”蕾蒂大步上前，愤怒地拍打他的办公桌，“他直接把佛杜那掀翻了！我的客户！我的生意！全都没了！”

“可能他想扩充馆藏吧……听说那里是我父亲曾经统治过的地方，肯定有不少好东西。”

“你就不能管管他吗？”蕾蒂抓狂道。

但丁又撕了一块披萨，耸肩道：“别大惊小怪的，女士。他现在的人生理想只剩下文学和猫咪了，之于我——披萨和圣代。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我没别的意思——只是想捅你。”

多年以后，有一棵不寻常的树，突破了人界与魔界的封印，从城市地底冒出根茎，开始吸收人类的鲜血，疯狂生长。

古代图书馆并没有受到牵连。不过维吉尔接受了但丁发出的“伐木竞速”的邀请。

他们在树顶见到了滴着血的果子。维吉尔拔刀，将它切了下来。

看那样子，但丁实在下不去嘴。于是，维吉尔决定独食，心里一半是对力量的渴望，一半是对口味的好奇，几口就把果子吃下去了。

他用手套擦了擦嘴，然后向但丁吐出鲜红的舌头，说：“回去让尼禄补充记录：它是腥的。”

维吉尔获得了全新的力量。他忍不住手痒，揍了但丁一顿。

就像多年前那样，他把但丁打趴在地，捡起叛逆，刺入弟弟的腹部。旁边的斯巴达之剑莫名其妙被但丁吸收进去了。

“老哥，你想帮我，可以直说。”但丁躺在地上，龇牙咧嘴道。

维吉尔笑道：“我没别的意思——只是想捅你。”


	5. Chapter 5

“古代图书馆”——传闻中是这么称呼的。

早在人界与魔界的战争爆发之前，几个人类魔法师和几个强大的恶魔——包括斯巴达——共同成立了这所图书馆。这里有几乎所有关于这个世界的知识。

后来，图书馆也开始保存一些魔器和恶魔遗物。

图书馆在那场大战后的不久被彻底废弃。斯巴达也将人界和魔界的通道，连同他本人的力量，一同封印起来。

2000多年，图书馆为人类所遗忘，只有不怀好意的恶魔会光临。

现在，这里终于迎来了第二代的管理者。

它仍然没有一个准确的名字，不过首次出现了以下几条规矩：

0\. 无论你是人是魔，只要不想死，就必须遵守；

1\. 时刻保持安静；

2\. 严禁破坏馆藏；

3\. 四楼和五楼非请勿入；

4\. 二楼及以上禁止所有液体和食物进入；

5\. 借书、还书、捐书一切自助，进出记录自己写，格式参考前面的；

6\. 馆藏外借期限为90天，可续借一次；

7\. 逾期不还或将馆藏用于不当用途，管理员会亲自回收，还有你的命；

8\. 有事没事都不要找管理员，你们只是在浪费我的时间。

“尼禄，我说过多少遍？不要捡垃圾回来。我在这里都能闻到臭味。”维吉尔边说边从2楼走下来。

尼禄手捧披萨盒，大笑说：“听见了吗？他是这么定义你的最爱的，但丁。”

但丁拿出他的魔剑，一脸严肃，“你太过分了，我不忍了——维吉尔，来打一架！”

“走远点再开打。”尼禄懒散地勾起嘴角，朝他们两个摆摆手，“我先吃着等你们。”


	6. 你的理由

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在太短了，不好意思另外发一篇。  
> 是小番外。

“我们要去哪里？”尼禄问。

“我不知道。”维吉尔踉踉跄跄地前行。他的左手拎着阎魔刀，右手捂住腰部那处缓慢愈合的伤口。

黑猫乖巧地跟在他身后，没有再追问。

“我输了，”维吉尔紧紧皱眉，眼中有不甘，有狂怒，也有迷茫，“输给了但丁……”

尼禄回过头去，看向他们来时的路，维吉尔的血在泥土上画出一道断断续续的路径。

“为什么？我不会——”维吉尔的话语戛然而止，他开始剧烈地咳嗽。

尼禄化成少年的人形，接住主人乏力的身躯。

“你不是为了打败但丁而降生的。”他抓过维吉尔的右手，搭在自己肩上，搀扶对方艰难地迈步，“你也不是孤身一人。”

维吉尔低着头，轻声地喊道：“尼禄……”

恶魔回应：“我会陪在你身边，为你而战。”

“不……你会受伤……力量……我需要……更多的……力量……”

“我永远不会质疑你的决定。不过，别忘了驱使你战斗的那个理由。”

“我的……理由……”

一人一魔的身影悄然融入夜色笼罩的森林。


End file.
